El Principe mestizo
by Kirby B
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo, desde hace años tenía esta idea impregnada en mi cabeza... La de escribir acerca de la vida de Severus Snape. Si me fuesen preguntado hace 5 días que era un Fanfic... pues no te contestaría, hace pocos días entre al mundo de los Fics gracias a una amiga, y ella fue quien me dio el empujón que me hacia falta para hacer esto. Espero que les guste...
1. Prólogo Capítulo 1: Separación

**El Príncipe Mestizo **

**Prólogo**

Ya era el día en el que el expreso de Hogwarts partía desde el Andén 9 ¾, transportando a sus estudiante hacia su destino, ser grandes magos… Entre ellos Habían dos estudiantes nuevos, un joven de 11 años alto, esbelto, pálido como la nieve, con un cabello negro azabache… Y una joven pelirroja, hermosos ojos verdes, pecosa, llamada Lily Evans. No aceptaba su condición de "Maga", se decía así misma "Monstruo", "Extraña". Ambos se conocían de su infancia los padres de ella eran Muggles, y el padre de él que era con quien solía vivir también, un viejo amargado, maltrataba a su familia, su hijo lo odiaba… él estaba cegado y perdidamente enamorado de Lily, su mirada lo cautivaba, el roce de su piel junto a la de ella era único, con solo una sonrisa a él le bastaba para ser feliz. Este mago llamado Severus Snape siempre estuvo interesado en la magia, y ayudo a Lily a conocerla… En un pequeño campo donde ellos vivían se dio cuenta de su "don" y juntos se reunían y Snape trababa de explicarle lo hermoso y encantador que es el mundo mágico.

Ya se hizo hora de partir el tren y ambos se sentaron juntos una cabina del expreso, él no hablaba mucho, solo miraba los ojos de Lily y pareciera que estuviese en otro planeta, en un mundo donde es feliz viendo sus grandes y verdes ojos.

Pocas palabras intercambiaron hasta que al cabo de un rato aparecieron dos jóvenes con un alboroto, riendo y jugando como que sí fueran par de niños

-Disculpen, ¿Tendrían un par de asientos para nosotros? – Musitó uno de los dos, alto, un poco bronceado, ojos café claro, con el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de sus ojos, llevaba lentes. Enseguida captó la mirada de Lily. Sus ojos brillaban al ver tal mago, a lo que al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

–Claro, no hay problema, ¿Cierto Severus?-.

-Da igual- Respondió este.

-¿De verdad tu nombre es "Severus"?- Dijo el otro mago, Alto también, este tenía un aspecto menos formal, cabello largo negro muy descuidado y ojos grises. –Es un nombre muy extraño, parece como el de un perro, permítame presentarme, me llamo Sirius Black-.

–El gusto es mío- Respondió Severus con una sonrisa un poco molesta debido al comentario de Sirius.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Lily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo soy James Potter, encantado de conocerla señorita- Respondió el mago de gafas

-¿Se conocen desde hace tiempo ustedes dos?- Dice Lily buscando romper el hielo

-No… Nos conocimos alrededor de media hora, ambos buscábamos asientos para pasar el viaje-

El silencio sucumbió la cabina por un tiempo y Severus no apartaba la mirada de Lily, que esta observaba al joven James perdida –¿Así de tonto luzco yo?- Piensa Severus. No puede evitar sentir celos, ya que desde el primer momento en el que vio el sol golpear el rojizo cabello Lily, y el Reflejo que producía en sus ojos, el se había enamorado. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez este nuevo mago le esté tratando de quitar lo que él con tiempo y esfuerzo ha intentado lograr… El amor de Lily…

-¿Has pensado en cuál casa quieres estar Lily? Recuerda que está Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin- Preguntó Severus para distraer a Lily de su perdida mirada hacia James.

-La verdad no lo he pensado Severus, en la que ese dichoso "Sombrero Seleccionador" me acoja, yo estaré bien, solo espero estar con buenos amigos- Dice Lily con una mirada disimulada hacia James, el cuál este no le hacía caso charlando con Sirius, ambos parecían un par de niños que se conocían de toda la vida, este no parecía estar interesado en Lily en la manera en la que ella lo hacía de él.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses en Slytherin, de allí salen grandes magos, inteligentes, con aspiraciones a grandeza, astucia… Sus estudiantes son como la serpiente, elegantes…- Agrega Severus.

-¡Slytherin tiene mala fama de que allí salen magos oscuros!, Como Lord Voldemort… Además muchos rumores hay de que su fundador, Salazar Slytherin trabajaba con magia oscura- Interrumpe al instante James, quien se distrajo de su conversación con Sirius por los comentarios de Severus –Sin duda alguna, la mejor casa para una señorita tan hermosa como usted es la de Gryffindor. Tienen coraje, valentía, honor… Sus estudiantes dan todo por sus compañeros, estos nunca se rinden y abandonan sus metas, son perseverantes, fuertes, audaces como el León- Agrego James, Lily colorada como un tomate maravillada por tales palabras de él.

-Tienes razón James, los estudiantes de Gryffindor son como Caballeros, honorables y fuertes que nunca renuncian a lo que se proponen, siempre con la humildad por delante, perseverantes…- Comentó Sirius. –Además, mi hermano Regulus me contaba que sus chicas son muy hermosas, a pesar de que él estaba en Slytherin- Toma un gran suspiro como que si algo le decepcionara de su hermano. -Tengo el presentimiento que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos James- Agrega este.

Severus se sentía insultado por los comentarios de James y Sirius, lo habían humillado delante de la mujer que él ama, además de los insoportables celos que sentía hacia James, sentía como la ira corría por su sangre, la adrenalina en su corazón, agitación en su respiración, esas ganas de golpear su cara y expulsar todo ese sentimiento lo invadían, a pesar de que Lily no lo ama, él la considera como suya, ya que ella no conocía a más nadie que no fuera Severus, y de la nada aparece James a robar su atención y su amor.

Siguió la conversación entre Sirius y James, ambos bromeaban, y hablaban de su infancia, Lily, callada, observando los ojos y la mirada de James, Severus se había dado por vencido en ese momento y dejó de hablar… Observaba la ventana para intentar relajarse y no dejarse llevar por sus celos.

Al cabo de tiempo, el expreso arribó a Hogwarts lo que sería el comienzo de la vida como mago de este joven mestizo.

**Capítulo 1: La Separación**

Al bajar del tren, ya era de noche la estación estaba rodeada por un bosque oscuro, al que solo iluminaban unas cuantas antorchas que habían en el lugar, los estudiantes viejo buscan un camino mientras que un ser extraño llamaba a los estudiantes de primer año. Tenía una voz muy gruesa, de lejos Severus no podía observar bien el aspecto de la criatura, James y Sirius van para allá y más atrás Lily, por supuesto que Severus no podía quedarse atrás y aunque aún se sentía humillado fue detrás de Lily. Al acercase más pudo ver con claridad a la criatura, tenía características humanas aunque era exageradamente grande para serlo. Era un hombre robusto, medía alrededor de 3 metros, con una larga barba y abundante cabellera negra, tan grande que allí pudiera habitar todo un ecosistema de insectos, con unos grandes ojos negros, llevaba una linterna y una voz gruesa que musitaba:

-Los alumnos de primero, síganme a los botes por favor, mi nombre es Hagrid, seré el encargado de llevarlos a castillo para su ceremonia de selección- Empezaron a andar hacia un lago donde esperaban unos botes, era un gran grupo de alumnos. –Primero llega un crío queriendo enamorar a Lily y ahora tengo que soportar estar entre tanta gente para poder llegar al castillo, ¿Y qué rayos esta criatura, un gigante?- Piensa Severus, tanto que el odia estar entra tanta gente.

Al llegar a los botes Severus y Lily suben a uno, más atrás venían James y Sirius, esta vez estaba otro mago. Un flaco alto, Cabello castaño envejecido, tenía aspecto pálido y enfermizo, sus ojos eran extraños… Eran castaños peo con un toque de dorado, al ver su mirada parecía como que si hubiese una bestia dentro de él, era algo intimidante aunque poseía un carácter tranquilo y sumiso,

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta de inmediato Sirius, como que si fuese una clase de oficial Muggle, Sirius era muy curioso y carismático.

-Remus Lupin, mucho gusto- Responde con una voz suave y calmada, se veía que era una persona pacífica, que le gustaba resolver las cosas de manera diplomática y sin violencia.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sirius Black- Responde enseguida

-Yo soy James Potter un placer conocerte- Dice con una sonrisa amigable

-Yo Lily, mucho gusto- Dice con un tono dulce.

Severus, sin embargo, no se encontraba prestando atención a la conversación, se encontraba más ocupado observando el paisaje, era una noche estrellada, hacia un poco de frío, con unas cuantas nubes, había una pequeña luna Creciente, sin embargo reflejaba una gran luz hacia el lago, a lo lejos se podía observar el castillo, inmensamente grande, con grandes y altas torres, algunas tan altas que estaban muy cerca de las nubes.

Severus aún se encontraba molesto, nunca había sido humillado de tal manera, en realidad… Es la primera vez que lo humillan en público, sobre todo delante de la mujer que ama. No decía nada, es muy reservado y callado, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, de pequeño fue traumado por su padre Muggle.

Al cabo de un instante en silencio, Remus pregunta:

-¿Eh y tú cómo te llamas?- Dirigiéndose hacia Severus.

-Mi nombre no es de tal importancia- Responde Snape.

-Su nombre es Severus, discúlpalo, esa es su actitud- Interrumpe Lily.

A Severus no le pareció extraña esta actitud de Lily, ya que ella era muy amigable con todos, y sabia que ella le molestaba esa actitud suya, no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió concentrado en lo que hacía, así olvidaba ese mal rato que vivió en el expreso.

-Háblame de tu familia Lily… ¿También son magos?- Pregunta James.

-No… Mis padres son personas comunes- Responde Lily escondiendo su cara, como si se sintiese avergonzada de ser algo que algunos magos llaman "Sangre sucia", que significa ser mago pero que tus padres sean personas normales, Severus podía entender algo de su sentimiento debido a que su padre era Muggles, además, su sueño era entrar en Slytherin y allí no eran muy bien vistas las personas que no fuera de "sangre pura" -Son profesores… Y mi hermana, me odia por ser "Un bicho raro". Conozco a Severus desde mi infancia y él fue quien me enseñó cosas acerca de mundo mágico, yo estaba ansiosa por venir a este lugar, el mundo mágico es maravilloso, mis padres también se encontraban a gusto con la idea que viniera a esta escuela a aprender magia y seguir mi destino como bruja, sin embargo… Me sentí muy triste al dejar mi casa y venir aquí… Es duro despertar un día y que te enteres de que eres mago, tu vida da un completo giro de 360° al saber que eres una persona distinta con cierto "don", por suerte tuvo a Severus que me ayudó, gracias a él mi impacto no fue muy drástico.

-Uh... Así que tus padres son Muggles, en este colegio hay mucho hijos de magos que no les gusta emparentarse con personas como tú, los discriminan, los tratan mal, como si fuese blasfemia, hasta tienen un término… Les dicen "Sangre Sucia". Mayormente, esta clase de personas son las de tu querida Slytherin- Dice James lanzando una mirada hacia Severus. –Dicen que cuando se fundó el colegio, Salazar Slytherin no permitía a ningún hijo de Muggle entrar a esa casa, y a el resto los trataba como a esclavos- Agrega James al final.

-No todos los magos de Slytherin han sido malvados, su reputación bajó bastante desde que se graduó Voldemort, antes de eso, era una noble casa como las demás, y la sigue siendo, me parece odioso de tu parte que hables de esa manera, ya que tú probablemente puedas quedar allí- Dice Remus que había roto su silencio, ya que era una persona pacífica e igualitaria.

A Severus como siempre, le daban igual los comentarios de James, pero sabía que tenía algo de razón… Salazar Slytherin buscaba la pureza de la sangre de su casa. Pero también lo que dijo Remus era cierto, esta casa cogió mala fama fue después de que Tom Riddle se graduó, y muchos de sus seguidores también eran Slytherin.

Cada vez el castillo se encontraba más y más cerca, se podía sentir la adrenalina en el ambiente, muchos estudiantes estaban inquietos, temblorosos, emocionados por saber su destino, por saber que casa los guiaría en su 7 años de aprendizaje, muchos ansiosos por conocer el castillo, conocer el mundo mágico y todas las extrañas y fascinantes criaturas que habitan en él, la tensión aumentada a medida que los botes se acercaban.

Al llegar todos bajaron de sus botes emocionados y inquietos, entraron al castillo y una maga alta los esperaba, llevaba una larga túnica de terciopelo, y un gran sombrero negro, era un poco mayor y unos ojos verdes esmeralda un tanto parecido a los de Lily, tras unas gafas grandes y cuadradas, nada más y nada menos que Miverna Mcgonagall la Sub-Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Jóvenes… Por mi parte bienvenidos a Hogwarts, en instantes entraran al gran comedor, recibirán unas palabras de Director Dumbledore y luego empezaran a ser llamados uno por uno para su selección- Dio instrucciones la profesora Mcgonagall.

Al traspasar unas enormes puertas… Allí estaba, justo delante de sus narices su destino, a sus alrededores habían cuatro mesas muy largas, cada una representaba a una casa, todas las miradas estaban centradas frente a ellos, se podía sentir el nerviosismo de los nuevos, algunos estaban calmados ya que tenían hermanos estudiando allí, pero otros, más que todo los hijos de Muggle los consumía el miedo, ese miedo que todos sentimos al llegar a un lugar nuevo de ser rechazados, pero ellos no llegaban a un lugar, entraban a todo un mundo entero… El mundo mágico. Al fondo, se encontraba la mesa de los profesores estos también tenían su mirada en los asustadizos niños de primero. Delante de la mesa había algo como una especie de podio… En él estaba paro un mago, de estatura normal con una larga barba y cabellera blanca, este cargaba una túnica gris, sus ojos eran pequeños y negros, también cargaba gafas, este era el Director del colegio el profesor Albus Dumbledore, el mago más grande de la época. Al lado de él se encontraba una silla, con un sombrero viejo y empolvado, el cual éste… Decidiría la casa, el destino de cada mago, el lugar donde aprenderán por 7 largos años…

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban de pié frente a la mesa de los profesores, habían mucho… Y allí también se encontraba el gigante Hagrid, en el momento en el que todos hicieron silencio el profesor Dumbledore empezó con su típico discurso de principio de año.

- Jóvenes… Sean todos bienvenidos a otro próspero año al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, muchas cosas les aguardan en este año, nuevas enseñanzas, nuevas aventuras… Con el apoyo de sus compañeros, recuerden que solos somos débiles, pero juntos… apoyándonos los unos a los otros podemos lograr grandes cosas, espero que tengan un productivo año, recuerden que tradicionalmente, se jugará la copa de la casa, para los que no saben esta es una competición que dura todo el año, cada alumno sobresaliendo, haciendo buenas acciones se le sumaran puntos a su casa, y al final, la casa que tenga más puntos… Será la ganadora. En fin… que empiece la ceremonia de selección.

Con estas últimas palabras aumentaba la adrenalina, se acelereraban los corazones y respiraciones de los jóvenes, los temblores aumentaban, casi al punto de llegar a un ataque de pánico, muchos se observaban los unos a los otros, miraban a sus alrededores y en ese momento Severus observó el techo y fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía una proyección a el mismo cielo que se encontraba afuera, con la misma luna, las mismas estrellas…

En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall se puso de pié al lado de la silla del sombrero, con una larga lista, y empezó a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno, se sentaban en la silla, la profesora les colocaba el sombrero y poco a poco fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas, la tensión crecía por cada persona que pasaba, era una ansiedad que se formaba un nudo en la garganta a algunos… Hasta que la profesora nombró…

-Sirius Black-.

Este estaba muy contento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestido con sus viejas túnicas. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y este dijo.

-Vaya… Tú una persona muy emotiva, tienes un gran sentimiento aventurero… Tu corazón es fuerte y noble como el de un caballero… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Como de costumbre todo el mundo aplaudió y la sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más grande al saber que no había quedado en la misma casa que su hermano Regulus, se paró de la silla con la frente en alto y sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a otros alumnos de la casa.

Enseguida la profesora Mcgonagall continuó con unos cuantos alumnos hasta que dijo:

-James Potter.-

James estaba muy asustado, a pesar de que estaba muy emocionado de estar en Hogwarts igual sentía el temor de en cual casa quedará. El sombrero seleccionador piensa… Esta vez no dice nada, solo abre su boca para decir.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Este se para muy emocionado de la silla y sale disparado hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y se sienta junto a su amigo Sirius y éste le da un abrazo, al fin y al cabo habían quedado en la casa de la que tanto hablaban. La profesora Mcgonagall continuó y el siguiente fue:

-Severus Snape-.

Severus estaba muy serio, como siempre no notaba signo de emoción alguna, solo se sentó y la profesora Mcgonagall colocó el sombrero sobre su grasiento cabello. El sombrero seleccionador piensa y le susurra:

-Eres una persona que... La verdad me lo has puesto difícil joven, en ti hay un gran corazón, pero también percibo una gran oscuridad en ti, por algún motivo... Es muy complicado incluso para mí decidirlo, creo que esta casa te entenderá y te sentirás a gusto en ella… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se paró y se fue, seguía sin mostrar aún ningún signo de emoción, como si el supiera que iba a quedar en esa casa, miro a Lily y siguió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los alumnos de Slytherin.

-Remus Lupin- Continua la profesora Mcgonagall.

Este se levanta con una actitud tranquila, nada fuera de lo común viniendo de Remus, al colocarle el sombrero seleccionador la profesora Mcgonagall este pensó y dijo:

-Eres una persona muy pacífica, noble, honorable… Te preocupas por el bienestar de los otros más que el tuyo, sin embargo es ti hay una bestia que espera su momento para salir… Ya sé en donde estarás… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ya casi al final… La profesora Mcgonagall dice:

-Lily Evans-

Este era el momento más esperado por Severus… Ya que lo que más anhelaba era tener a Lily a su lado en la misma casa. Ella se acerca a la silla un poco temblorosa, en sus verdes ojos se notaba el nerviosismo que ella sentía. El sombrero seleccionador le dice

-No tengas miedo querida, el mundo mágico es lo más maravilloso que existe, no temas por ser rechazada, en ti duerme un gran potencial, serás una gran bruja, eres muy inteligente y tienes las cualidades perfectas para estar en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!.


	2. Capítulo 2: Amor clandestino

**Capítulo 2: Amor Clandestino **

Gryffindor… Gryffindor… Esta palabra sonaba una y otra vez por la mente de Severus, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, sin embargo, su cara no mostraba ningún signo de emoción, su mente no estaba claro, sus sentimientos confusos. No sabía reír de la ironía, llorar de la tristeza o simplemente no hacer nada. Sin embargo… En su interior… sentía un frío, ese sentimiento de cuando perdemos algo, un vacio en su corazón y en su ser, sentía que su pulso disminuía con esas palabras.

Al oír esto, Lily cargaba una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de la silla del sombrero seleccionador y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los demás leones y se sentó entre James y Sirius, como si éstos estuviesen esperando por ella.

Severus a pesar de todo tenía el presentimiento de que esto pudiera haber sucedido, ya que su vida no es perfecta, nunca lo fue… Su infancia fue triste, era una persona que no expresaba lo que sentía para desahogarse, solo guardaba sus sentimiento para sí… Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero también… Nunca había sentido el dolor de no estar con la persona que ama, era algo totalmente nuevo para él, a eso se debe esa sensación de tener muchas cosas que sentir a la vez y no saber en realidad que sentir, es algo muy confuso.

Al terminar la selección y cada alumno estuviese en su designada casa, el profesor Dumbledore inició el banqueta. Montones de comida aparecían por doquier, de todo tipo, todos empezaron a cenar, algunos parecían animales y solo se concentraban en satisfacer su estómago, otros comían con calma y charlaban con sus compañeros. Sin embargo Severus no comía, no hablaba, no hacía nada.

Un joven que estaba a su lado, que también estaba cerca de Severus en el momento de la selección, notó su extraño comportamiento, ya que no era normal en alumnos de primer año estar tristes. Todos estaban emocionados por empezar su aprendizaje, hacer amigos, vivir aventuras…

Este se le acerca y le dice lo siguiente:

-¿Eres Severus Snape no?, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wayne Northman. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia… Pero no te tomes muy a pecho lo de esa chica-.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-.

-Eres muy obvio hombre, desde que el sombrero pronunció su casa te has quedado estupefacto. No hay que ser un adivino para saber eso-.

Este mago era alto, tenía la piel tostada, una cabellera lisa castaña clara, no se distinguía el color ya que con la luz aparecían reflejos dorados, robusto, tenía mandíbulas anchas y su cabello tapaba su orejas, sus ojos eran pequeños… Pero en su mirada se notaban cosas ocultas… Se notaba tranquilo. Solo comía con tranquilidad. A Severus le parecía extraño que él le hiciera ese comentario, a nadie le importaba su vida y a él no le interesaba la de nadie.

-Disculpa que me entrometa, te parecerá extraño… Pero yo he sentido esa misma sensación, cuando la chica que a mí me gustaba falleció en un accidente, ella estaba en el bosque, le encantaba la herbolaría, sin querer desenterró una mandrágora y no tenía protección en los oídos… Ya sabrás lo que su grito le hizo-.

Severus se sintió un poco abrumado por esta historia, es mucho peor a lo que le pasó con Lily… Al menos él la podía seguir, Wayne tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y continuó

-El amor no correspondido es una completa basura, te hace sentir bien, feliz, te hace sentir que con esa persona los minutos parecen horas, sé lo que se siente esa adrenalina cuando esa persona se te acerca, cuando estas con ella, sientes algo que te corre por todo el torrente sanguíneo que te hace sentir fuerte, seguro de ti mismo, cuando no estás con esa persona la empiezas a extrañar, empiezas a imaginar un montón de cursilería con esa persona y sonríes como idiota mientras te olvidas de todo, en un rollo muy grande-.

Severus se identificaba totalmente con lo que decía Wayne… Este estaba en lo cierto, eso era lo que él sentía cuando estaba con Lily, y también era lo que sentía cuando no estaba con ella. Wayne tomó una pausa recobrar el aliento y continuó

-Al final… ¿Eso de que sirve? Cuando te encuentras más feliz, cuando crees que nada podría alegrarte más… Algo pasa, en mi caso fue que me la quitaron de mi lado, cosa que también te paso a ti, pero recuerda si crees que algo no puede estar peor… Espera, porque sí puede empeorar, tal el caso de esa pelirroja se enamore de un León… ¿Imagínate como te sentirías al verla al lado de alguien más, amando a otro en vez de a ti, besando a otro cuando ese querías ser tú.

-Luego, lo que alguna vez fueron mariposas e idioteces se transforma… lo sentí una vez justo cuando venía en el expreso, ella no paraba de mirar a el chico de lentes que está a su lado en estos momentos. Lo que alguna vez fue alegría se transforma en odio, rencor, dolor… Sientes que te hierve la sangre de la rabia, son tantas cosas a sentir que confunden y frustran…

Luego de pensar un rato toda la conversación… Severus se sentía un poco mejor, ¿De qué servía estar triste, molestarse, sentir rabia y todo el coctel de sentimientos por una persona que no te quiere de la misma manera? ¿De qué servía ese amor Clandestino que él sentía hacia Lily...?

No puede dejar de amarla, desde el día en que la conoció se enamoró de ella, pero si tan solo… Si quizás le dijera la verdad, expresara sus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿Las cosas cambiarían?, ¿Cómo se respondería eso si no lo intentaba? Sin embargo… Era muy cobarde como para hacerlo… Esta conversación le sirvió de mucha ayuda para comprenderse así mismo, ya que no hay peor agonía que no entenderse, sin duda, Wayne sabía lo que decía era un joven inteligente y culto a pesar de no pertenecer a Ravenclaw. Pero la casa no se elije por lo que aparentamos o por lo que somos por fuera, sino de la manera en que somos por dentro, solo el sombrero seleccionador podía acceder en lo más profundo del alma de cada quien y saber a qué lugar pertenecen.

Al terminar la cena los alumnos poco a poco se retiraban, los prefectos guiaban a los de primero año donde quedaba la sala común de cada casa… El de Slytherin tenía el cabello rubio claro, ojos grises… Alto, nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy tenía una personalidad muy arrogante y observaba a los jóvenes con la mirada despreciante marca Malfoy.

La Sala común de Slytherin se hallaba en las mazmorras del castillo, un lugar hecho con bloques de piedra, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, un lugar frío, se sentía mucha humedad en ese lugar, al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a un lugar donde había un cuadro el cual tenía un Santo y Seña que solo el prefecto conocía, al pronunciarla y entrar, poseía un techo un poco bajo, se encontraban en las mazmorras después de todo, iluminados con lámparas verdes esmeralda y los muebles tenían el mismo color, con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, esta sala se encontraba debajo del lago negro así que reflejaban el agua, habían unas cuantas mesas de madera…

Lucius explicó de la manera y más odiosa donde se encontraban los dormitorios y enseguida los envió a dormir. Sus habitaciones poseían ventanas con vidrios en los que podía observar el lago. La cama de Severus estaba junto a una y la de Wayne unas cuantas más adelante. Así que este se fue a dormir y olvidar ese terrible día.


	3. Capítulo 3: Su Voz

**Capítulo 3: Su Voz**

Ya era de día en Hogwarts ya hacía quince días que había comenzado el año, era un cálido día, ya estaba comenzando el otoño y empezaban a caer las hojas de los árboles y el viento comenzaba a soplar… Había pocas nubes, el cielo estaba hermoso. Severus se encontraba en el comedor desayunando con Wayne, quedaban pocos alumnos ya que ambos detestan estar entre tanta gente, por eso siempre despertaban tarde e iban a desayunar cuando ya la mayoría se había retirado de aquel sitio, Severus y Wayne se llevaban muy bien desde aquel día que se conocieron en la noche de la selección a pesar de que ambos no eran personas de estar llenos de amigos.

Snape tenía días sin ver a Lily, en realidad no la veía desde el día de la selección. Ya que su separación no permitía que ellos pudieran verse, y para su mala suerte… No tenían ninguna clase juntos. Sin embargo él tomaba bien la situación, trataba de pensar menos en ella, pero cuando su mente estaba más despejada él la recordada. Sobre todo su voz, su dulce voz, la primera vez que el la escucho… Fue un momento único, antes de conocerla, el siempre la observaba, sus casas quedaban relativamente cerca, siempre preguntándose cómo sería la voz de aquella chica tan hermosa.

Se encontraba desayunando, pensando en ella, no solía decirlo aunque se lo notaba hasta en la respiración cuando un recuerdo vino a él.

* * *

El día que la escuchó por primera vez permanecerá en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte… Era de tarde en las pequeñas colinas donde vivían, el crepúsculo se avecinada. La pequeña Lily lloraba sentada en un árbol, debido al los insultos y rechazo de su hermana por ser una bruja. Ella la quería mucho, era su única hermana. Severus se encontraba caminando cerca del lugar, él no andaba mucho en su casa, ya que todo el tiempo era una guerra interminable con su padre.

El momento en el que la vio allí, triste, indefensa, le hacían falta unas palabras para darle ánimos y consololarla, Severus vaciló varias veces sobre si iba o no a aquel lugar… Se moría por las ganas de ir pero también tenía miedo de hablarle. Empezó a caminar de regreso a su hogar… Pero la idea de que tal vez sea su única oportunidad de hablar con ella venció a su miedo y caminaba de una manera muy decidida hacia ella.

Mientras más caminaba y más se acercaba su respiración se aceleraba, el miedo lo invadía cada vez más, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, empezaba a ponerse frío, pero sin embargo no aflojaba su paso y seguía con gran coraje hacia ella.

Al llegar allá se encontraba mudo, trancado, no sabía que decir, era como que si su cerebro se encontraba sobresaturado, sobrecargado, no podía abrir su boca para pronunciar alguna palabra, estaba en pánico, su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Ella todavía no había notado la presencia de aquel hombre asustadizo. Snape cerró los ojos y en su mente dijo "Tú puedes" de repente abrió los ojos y dijo lo siguiente:

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí llorando?, si tienes algún problema… Deja que esta puesta de sol se lo lleve con él, Si quieres podría hacerte compañía.

La chica asintió con la cabeza secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Severus se sentó junto a ella. Juntos se quedaron observando el atardecer y ninguno de los dos abría la boca para decir algo… Hasta que un momento la chica dijo

-Me llamo Lily Evans, mucho gusto-.

* * *

-¡Hey Severus!- Le dice Wayne, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el diario "El profeta" que llevaba en su mano. –Deja de pensar en Lily por un momento, te necesito en ese mundo, mira esta noticia-.

Severus al fin logra aterrizar al presente luego de aquel recuerdo, toma el diario y lee el encabezado:

_Lord Tenebroso intenta asesinato contra el director del departamento de seguridad mágica _

"_El que no debe ser nombrado intentó la noche pasada un asesinato contra el director de seguridad mágica Bartemius Crouch Sr. El cuál se encontraba a cercanías del ministerio de magia esa noche, el director relata que quien no debe ser nombrado entró y lo emboscó con un pequeño grupo de seguidores, a pesar de la emboscada Bartemius logró retener a los Mortifagos hasta la llegada de los aurores, que al ser demasiados quien ustedes saben no tuvo otra opción que retirarse. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se encuentra en estos momentos tratando de hallarlo, con todos sus aurores ocupados para poner fin a su tiranía."_

-¿Vaya noticia no Severus?-. Le dice Wayne.

-Si… Vaya manera de atacar. Muy imprudente de su parte-. Contesta Severus

-Para el poco tiempo que lleva este mago atacando ha causado mucho terror y pánico, quien sabe que desastre fuese provocado si fuese logrado asesinar al Director del Departamento de Seguridad. Se fuese creado un completo caos en el mundo mágico, éste es el que mantiene el orden de los aurores, es un gran mago-.

-Quien sabe a dónde llegará esto Wayne_-._ Severus se encontraba más calmado, esa noticia lo distrajo un poco de aquel recuerdo que había tenido.

-¡Joder Severus, la hora! ¡Slughor nos enviará al bosque prohibido si llegamos tarde!-. Dice Wayne con un tono alterado.

Horace Slughor era su profesor de pociones, era alguien amable, una gran persona, era una persona no muy alta, gordo, de cara redonda, un cabello color gris-rubio y un bigote no muy peculiar pero detestaba que los alumnos llegaran tarde a su clase. Iban corriendo por todo el castillo, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras hacia la sala de pociones donde el profesor Slughor los esperaba.

Llegaron justo a tiempo el profesor Slughor estaba a punto de comenzar la clase este los miró y les dijo:

-Justo a tiempo muchachos, la clase está por comenzar, ¡Rápido! Tú Northman trabajaras con la señorita Hopkins y Severus lamentándolo mucho tendrás que trabajar solo-.

-Buenos días jóvenes, la poción que trabajaremos hoy será "_la Cura para Forúnculos"_, como siempre estaré dando 10 puntos a la casa del alumno que logre hacer la pócima con mayor perfección. Los ingredientes están en la mesa y la preparación en la pizarra. ¡Éxito para todos!- Agregó el profesor Slughor.

Severus a pesar de estar solo empezaba a preparar su pócima con mucha tranquilidad, se le daban muy bien el arte de las pociones, por otro lado estaba Wayne él también era inteligente, pero sin embargo tenía un poco de complicaciones con su compañera.

-Por eso es que es mejor trabajar solo- Dice Snape con una sonrisa burlona, la primera vez que sonríe en tanto tiempo.

Snape empieza a machucar sus colmillos de serpiente de una manera muy tranquila, aunque en alboroto que tenía Wayne delante de él lo molestaba un poco

-¡Hey Wayne machuca con más fuerzas esos colmillos! Recuerda que tiene que ser un polvo fino-. Dice su compañera, tratando a Wayne como si fuese un esclavo, y este solo se quedaba callado sin decir nada aunque molesto por dentro por el estrés que le tenía

Valentine Hopkins. Era una maga muy simpática. Alta, muy delgada, ojos café, unas grandes mejillas, tenía el cabello encrespado, un poco salvaje, de color castaño. También pertenecía a Slytherin.

-¡Ya por favor si no vas a hacer nada déjame trabajar en paz!- Estalló Wayne, aunque igual sonreía porque la chica era muy alegre. Se veía que Wayne estaba al borde de la locura sin embargo no perdía la calma.

Al cabo de un rato Severus llamó al profesor Slughor indicándole que ya había terminado su pócima, Slughor la miró y comentó:

-Vaya joven a pesar que trabajaste sólo hiciste un gran trabajo, te felicito ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!, sabes… Solo dos personas han logrado hacer esta pócima con éxito hasta ahora. Tú y aquella chica pelirroja…-

-¡VALENTINE TE HE DICHO QUE SON DOS ESPINAS DE CUERPOESPIN NO TRES!- Grita Wayne desesperado y lo siguiente que se ve es aquel caldero hecho añicos y toda la pócima que ya no se encontraba a una temperatura tan alta baño todo el uniforme de Wayne.

-Pero cálmate Wayne solo ha sido un pequeño accidente…- Responde Valentine, no aguantaba reírse del aspecto que tenia Wayne

-¡¿ACCIDENTE?! ¡POR LA BARBA DE MERLÍN VALENTINE… SI ESA POCIMA FUESE ESTADO EN UNA TEMPERATURA MÁS ALTA QUIEN SABE QUE FUESE OCURRIDO CONMIGO!

-¿Pero qué rayos sucede con ustedes?- Exalta el profesor Slughor

-¡ESTA LOCA MANIATICA HA AGREGADO TRES ESPINAS CUANDO ALLÁ CLARAMENTE INDICA EL PIZARRÓN QUE SON 2!- Ya Wayne había perdido sus estribos, estaba fúrico la mirada que tenía sobre Valentine solo expresaba deseos de asesinato.

Valentina no podía evitar reírse ya que tal desastre había provocado por su culpa. El profesor Slughor solo agregó…

-Severus los puntos que acabas de ganar acaban de ser perdidos gracias a la genialidad de Wayne y Valentine. En cuanto a ustedes dos, ninguno se retirará de esta sala hasta haber limpiado este desastre-.

-Como te decía Severus y como lo acabas de apreciar solo dos personas han logrado hacer con éxito esta pócima, tú y aquella chica pelirroja Evans, de verdad es una genio sería una completa ironía que sus hijos no tengan su mismo don para las pociones-.

Snape se quedó estupefacto, aquel pequeño momento emotivo que tuvo con Wayne y Valentine se había desvanecido, empezó a recordarla de nuevo y a pensar en cuanto quería estar con ella…

Severus se retira a buscarle otra túnica a Wayne ya que la que tenía estaba hecha trizas. Caminaba a paso rápido antes de que éste explotara de la rabia también con Snape. Pero algo lo detuvo, al cruzar uno de los pasillos no vio lo que tenía en frente y tropezó con alguien, un golpe muy fuete… Al escuchar que esa persona dijo:

-¿Que no te fijas por donde caminas idiota?-.

Al escuchar esa voz Snape la reconoció al instante… y lo único que puedo decir fue

-¡LILY!


	4. Chapter 4: Fiesta y sorpresa

******wenaj damaj y cavallero aki vengol a traerles un producto robao uno en 5 lucas y... No mentira aquí les traigo por fin el capítulo 4, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews macguevos polke sino los quiebro**

**Capítulo IV: Fiesta y Sorpresa**

_-Tengo miedo Severus… Muero de ganas por ir a Hogwarts pero no sé… tengo miedo a no ser aceptada, a ser rechazada, a no poder hacer amigos…-_

_-Tranquila Lily, no hay de qué preocuparse… Prometo que siempre seré tu amigo, sin importa lo que pase… Siempre estaré contigo, siempre te apoyaré…- respondió Severus, reposando a su lado._

_-Estos atardeceres contigo me encantan Sev… Justo como el día en el que tu y yo nos conocimos, siempre relajantes, siempre hacen que olvide mis angustias, eres mi mejor amigo, en realidad eres mi único amigo…-._

_Ambos se encontraban en el árbol donde se habían conocido aquel día, ya tenían un tiempo conociéndose aquella chica pelirroja y aquel joven de cabello grasoso ambos eran muy amigos pero él estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, solo se fijaba en su mirada. Aquella mirada que siempre quedará guardada en sus recuerdos._

* * *

-¡Eh Severus! Despierta de una buena vez si quieres desayunar-.

-Gracias Wayne-. Contesta Severus…

Se encontraba aturdido, perplejo, aquel recuerdo, aquella promesa… Ese sueño… Una nostalgia y culpabilidad inmensa invadió su mente. No estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió aquel día…

-¡Caracoles hervidos Snape! ¿Sigues dormido o qué? ¿En qué rayos piensas?-. Wayne era muy obstinado, odiaba llegar tarde y odiaba esperar por los demás.

-No es nada vale… Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos dejen sin desayuno-. Responde Severus con un tono aún distraído y suave.

Salieron de los dormitorios y al llegar a la sala común alguien los detuvo, una gran maraña de cabello castaño golpeo un costado de Wayne.

-¡Caracoles Valentine! ¿Acaso no conoces a más nadie? ¿Nos acosas o algo?- Exclama Wayne, este no podía encontrarse con ella, era como dejar caer agua en aceite caliente desde aquel accidente en la clase de pociones que casi cobra la vida de Wayne por el descuido de la chica.

-Venga deja el mal humor, vayamos y desayunar… No puedo creer que sigas enojado conmigo cuando hace casi 3 meses que ocurrió aquel accidente Wayne, ya te he explicado miles de veces que no ha sido culpa mía.- Responde Valentine con un tono calmado, a ella no le hacían efecto las palabras de Wayne, mientras él era un joven malhumorado ella era muy tranquila.

* * *

_-Oh Severus disculpa… No te había notado, es que este choque fue tan repentino- Dice la chica pelirroja, con una ligera sonrisa al final._

_-No te preocupes Lily, es que ando un poco apresurado-. _

_Severus se encontraba todavía sorprendido de toparse con Lily luego de todo lo que ocurrió durante ese día, después de tanto tiempo que había durado sin verla, después de tanto recuerdos, era demasiada casualidad que ella se encontrase ahí delante de él, con esa sonrisa que el tanto quería, luego de tanto sin verla, su corazón se llenó de felicidad, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Luego de haber reprimido todos esos sentimientos, luego de aquella conversación de tuvo con Wayne en e primer día de clases nada había cambiado, sus sentimientos eran los mismos… Hasta más intensos luego de durar tanto tiempo sin ver a aquella chica de la que él tanto estaba enamorado._

_-¿Cómo has estado Severus? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, me preguntaba si tú estabas bien… Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad que extrañaba hablar con su viejo amigo._

_-He estado muy bien Lily, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va en la casa de los Leones?-._

_-Gryffindor me ha acogido muy bien, me he sentido muy cómoda, todos son cálidos y amables, unos divertidos, sin embargo unos un poco inmaduros como James, ¿Supongo que debes recordarlo no?_

_Snape ríe en sus adentros con esto último que dijo Lily… Quién diría que ella diría eso de james, luego de lo maravillada que se mostraba hacia él aquel primer día._

_-Claro cómo olvidarlo…-. Dice Severus con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro._

_-Ha todas estas… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Casi me llevas contigo del golpe-._

_-Disculpa… Es que ah habido un accidente con un amigo en la sala de pociones y tengo que ir a la sala común a buscarle otra túnica, está hecho un desastre-._

_-Menudo accidente…- Lily sonríe un poco. –Bueno, fue un placer verte Severus, extrañaba charlar contigo a pesar de que fue solo por unos momentos. Nos veremos luego-._

* * *

-¿Severus que te ocurre? Ni has tomado un poco de chocolate caliente-. Pregunta algo preocupada Valentine.

-Ese de seguro anda pensando idioteces, déjalo…- Dice algo relajado Wayne, ya estaba acostumbrado a estas actitudes de Severus.

-Estaba recordando aquel día del accidente- Dice Severus en un suspiro.

-Ah claro… Cuando se consumió casi toda mi túnica esperando que tu volvieras… Por cierto, nunca me dijiste porque te habías tardado tanto, dudo mucho que hayas perdido en el castillo-.

-Ese día me topé con Lily, la procese corriendo hacia la sala común y charlamos por unos instantes-.

-¿Y quién es esta Lily?- Pregunta Valentine un poco perdida.

-Es una chica de Gryffindor a la cuál Severus está enamorado-. Le contesta Wayne. –El pobre no tiene remedio, ella está enamorado de otro Gryffindor-.

-Si supieras que no Wayne, ella me comentó que James es un poco irritante-. Dice Severus con un tono un poco orgulloso.

El día continuó ya se hacía de noche en Hogwarts, era una cálida noche de finales de noviembre, todos se encontraban en el banquete de la cena, el ambiente estaba adornado con cosas navideñas… Las vacaciones de navidad se avecinaban.

-Vaya día que tuvimos hoy ¿No chicos? El encantamiento incendio es muy útil para esta época del año, y esas tentáculas venenosas que nos mostró la profesora Sprout eran muy interesantes-.

-Si Valentine lo que digas…-. Dice Wayne con un tono cansado, como que si la chica los tuviese cansados de tanto hablar.

Se encontraban entrando al comedor para cenar como de costumbre… En medio de la cena el profesor Dumbledore se levanta hacia el pedestal para hacer un anuncio

-Jóvenes… Me dirijo a ustedes con un anuncio… Antes de salir de vacaciones por navidad este año decidimos hacer las cosas un poco… Distintas e incluimos un baile. Este se hará la última noche antes de salir de vacaciones… Ya no queda más nada que decir salvo… Buena suerte en encontrar su pareja-.

Todos los estudiantes quedaron abrumados… En Hogwarts nunca se había establecido un baile, todos murmuraban entre sí.

-Menudo rollo, un baile, lo que me faltaba, ¡Rayos!-. Exclama Wayne un poco molesto. –Ahora tenemos que hallar pareja, y queda muy poco para las vacaciones, a buena fecha viene Dumbledore a decirnos esto.

-Si quieres… Podrías ir conmigo Wayne, no tendría problema en que fueras mi pareja-. Dice Valentine con poco aliento y hasta sonrojada.

-Da igual, mientras más rápido salgamos de esto mejor-. Contesta Wayne con un tono algo relajado.

-¿Y tú con quien irás Severus?- Le pregunta a Severus que se encontraba comiendo con tranquilidad.

-La verdad… No tengo ni la menor idea…

Los días pasaron y el día del baile llegó, todos se encontraban en el Gran salón, Valentine llevaba un largo vestido azul de terciopelo. Y Wayne llevaba un elegante traje.

-Por fin Severus es la noche, ¿Quién es la invitada?-.

-Todo a su tiempo Wayne pronto lo sabrás-.

De pronto se acerca una mujer y toca el hombro de Severus y dice:

-¿Estás listo Severus?

Y Wayne exclama:

-¡PERO SI ES…!

**AJA bueno debido a la quinta republica hay que racionalizar y la vaina así que lo deje hasta aquí... Con mis tipicos finales dramaticos, pronto subire el capitulo 5 no se desesperen DEJEN REVIEWS O NO ESCRIBO UN COÑO**


End file.
